michiganfandomcom-20200216-history
Newberry
|incorporated=1885 |hideo= |timezone=Eastern |zipcode=49868 |areacode=906 |fips=26-57140[http://factfinder.census.gov/ "American FactFinder"] from the United States Census Bureau |gnis=0633350 }} Newberry is a village in the Upper Peninsula of Michigan and serves as the county seat of Luce County. Located within the southern portion of McMillan Township,United States Census Bureau map of Luce County it shares some administrative responsibilities. The population was 2,686 at the 2000 census. Some development, however, exists outside of the village, about three miles south, along the junction between highways M-28 and M-123. M-123 travels north-south through the village. Newberry is surrounded by state and national forests and, along with Paradise, is considered one of two gateways to the Tahquamenon Falls area. It is home to the Newberry Correctional Facility, operating since 1996. History Newberry was founded in 1882 as Grant's Corner, intended as the logging heaquarters of the Vulcan Furnace Company. The community was renamed for Truman H. Newberry, a Detroit industrial baron, and given a post office in June of that year. The community incorporated as a village in 1885 and was officially platted in 1887 under the supervision of the Detroit, Mackinaw & Marquette Railroad. Originally in Chippewa County, the village was named the county seat of Luce County when it was created and organized in 1887. Newberry was designated as the moose capital of Michigan by the state legislature, in House Resolution 2002-572 and Senate Resolution 2002-259.House Journal containing HR 572 designating Newberry as Moose Capital of Michigan and Senate Journal containing SR 259 designating Newberry as Moose Capital of Michigan Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the village has a total area of 1.0 square miles (2.5 km²), all land. State highway M-123 bisects the village, running north-south. It connects Newberry to nearby M-28, the primary east-west highway for Luce County. The village lies in the southern part of McMillan Township, with Dollarville about one mile west of the village, along the Tahquamenon River. Media There are three primary stations which originate broadcasts from Newberry: WNBY-AM, WNBY-FM and WMJT. Station WUMI has been granted a construction permit by the Federal Communications Commission, but has not taken to the airwaves yet. Other stations, two of which are low-power translators, simulcast programming from other markets. *1450 AM - WNBY (Tower located in Paradise) *90.3 FM - WUMI (Not on air; construction permit and call letters assigned) *''91.1 FM - W216AI (Low power; simulcast of WNMU Marquette)'' *93.9 FM - WNBY (Oldies) *96.7 FM - WMJT "The Eagle" (Variety) *''97.9 FM - WIHC (Classic rock simulcast of WGFN Traverse City)'' *''99.7 FM - W259AD (Low power; simulcast of WHWL Marquette)'' In addition to three radio stations broadcasting directly from Newberry, radio stations from the Sault Ste. Marie market can also be heard in the community. Additionally, Newberry, as all of Luce County, is part of the Traverse City–Sault Ste. Marie Television Market. Over the air signals that reach Newberry clearest, originate from the Sault Ste. Marie translators. References External links *Newberry Area Chamber of Commerce *Newberry Area Tourism Association *Newberry Correctional Facility Category:Communities in Luce County Category:County seats Category:Luce County Category:Villages